You're Beautiful!
by ari-kun2500
Summary: AU...Sasuke sees an angel at the train station and he cant help but be drawn to him... will it end happily or is it a tragedy waiting to unfold?... find out by reading here! i know this summary sucks but its a good story i promise.. you wont be disappointed! oh and this is a song fic for the song "You're Beautiful by James Blunt.


**Summary: Forced to take the train by his sadistic older brother who claims that it will be a good idea to be a normal teenager for the day -Sasuke, Konohas resident god, sees an angel who he cant help but be drawn too... i know summary sucks but the story is much better i promise!**

**A/N: So Hi everybody and thanks for checking out my story. Heh Heh... its the first one ive ever written so don't be too harsh please :)**

**I actually got the idea to write this from a song i was listening too... I was like whoa what a great song... what if there was a story that went along with it. and then since I'm a huge fan of sasunaru i decided why not make one? So i jumped onto my computer and here it is lol... Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!**

**Warnings: nothing much just a few curse words.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh i don't own Naruto :( ... unfortunately that pleasure belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke sat on a bench at the train station, an annoyed look gracing his normally stoic features, as he waited for his now twenty minute late train to arrive. "Stupid Itachi" Sasuke thought remembering how his brother had forced him to the train station claiming it's be a good experience for sasuke to be normal for the day. His exact words if Sasuke remembered were "you're becoming too accustomed to the lifestyle of one who has money and need to learn the basics of everyday life that you've been missing out on because of your social status." At this Sasuke had stared incredulously at his brother wondering 'are you stupid?... why the hell would I want to be normal and learn the basics of everyday life by riding the train when I have a Lamborghini sitting in the driveway ready to be driven?' with an award winning glare worthy of the Uchiha name he'd opened his mouth to tell his brother his exact thoughts but he hadn't even gotten the chance before his brother was dragging him off to what would ultimately be a "_good experience_." (Notice the emphasis.)

"A good experience my ass"- Sasuke mumbled angrily as he sat on the stop bench "more like he just likes to fuck with me". And what better way he thought than to surround him with his disgusting fan girls while also making him late for his date…. not that he particularly cared about whoever it was that he was seeing today since he couldn't even remember their name - but that wasn't even the point. It was all about the image and what would everyone think he thought, his nose scrunching up, if they saw him mingling with the common folk in a dirty subway. His image would be ruined!

Clenching his hands into fist sasuke saw red as another fan girl "accidentally" brushed herself past him a look that was clearly meant to seduce gracing her face as she twitched provocatively. But sasuke barley spared her a glance remembering to not make eye contact; (like she was some sort of wild animal) seeing as any form of attention despite being negative gave them hope.

So with another heated look overcoming his features Sasuke ignored them. As long as she didn't touch him, try to speak to him, or do anything that involved getting into his personal bubble he would pretend that she or any of the other rabid fan girls weren't there nor his older brother who thought it was the perfect opportunity to annoy him even more by pointing out all the "redeeming qualities" (scoff) of his fan girls to him despite knowing he was gay. It was at that moment that sasuke realized how lucky he was that he had his headphones with him so he could drown out his brothers talking and the incessant looks that he was receiving, with music.

Flipping through his music Sasuke stopped at an unknown track a curious look on his face before he pressed play…. his eyes immediately scrunched up in disgust as the intro to the song that he didn't remember putting on his playlist blasted through the speakers and Sasuke realized that it must have been from when he let Ino borrow it. Snorting to himself Sasuke vowed to never let Ino touch his stuff again and made to delete the song only to be stopped as something caught his eyes and suddenly it was only him, the music and the sight in front of him.

**( A/N: I've been told recently that song lyrics aren't allowed within stories so I've removed them, but for the sake of getting a deeper feel for the fic listen to the song "You're Beautiful by James Blunt as you read whats below as that is what inspired this piece.)**

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening and his pulse quickened at the sight in front of him. It was not everyday that he, an Uchiha, stood transfixed by the sight of anything or anyone yet he could easily say that this was the most beautiful person he ha ever seen. There about sixty feet up ahead of him stood an angel. Of course Sasuke knew that angels didn't ride the train but if they did the guy standing over there surely was one.

The angel was standing in a laidback position one leg braced against the wall while he leaned into it. His face was bent forward, headphones hanging from around his neck while his hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were slightly slouched forward to accompany his position, giving the effect that he was just chilling there. He was wearing a pair of dark converse sneakers that were complimented by a pair of dark skinny jeans that clung to his lean frame not too tightly but enough to show the outline of his legs. His pants hung low on his waist with a dark diamond encrusted belt allowing sasuke to see the slight outline of his boxers that were partially covered by his black mesh shirt. A shirt that clung to his lean frame enough to emphasize the every outline of his body and showed off toned but lean abs and pecs. a black scarf was tied around his neck to compliment the look and all in all Sasuke thought that he looked like a gothic model come to life except he had the brightest hair that sasuke had ever seen.

It was so bright that it could rival that of spun gold and it framed his face like a golden halo almost as bright as the sun. He had a delicate face that wasn't girly yet didn't scream masculinity. It was caught somewhere between beautiful yet handsome. He had pink pouty lips that he was sure could tempt the purest of all humans and three slight whisker marks on his cheeks that whereas would have ruined the beauty of others only seemed to enhance this strangers. And although sasuke couldn't see his eyes he was sure that they were a beautiful color and wished that the stranger would lift his head so he could clearly see his face. And as if feeling somebodies eyes on him the beautiful stranger slowly lifted his head and sasuke was struck paralyzed again.

He had known the stranger would have beautiful eyes but never did he imagine this. They were the purest blue he had ever seen and were exotic enough in color to rival that of the ocean and make one feel as if they were drowning within their depths. They were framed by the longest lashes sasuke has ever seen and were as bright as diamonds yet they held startling warmth for eyes so close to that of the color of ice that enticed sasuke. It didn't help that there was mascara and kohl around his eyes making them appear wider and even more exotic. And as he took in the blonde haired blue eyed beauty sasuke was sure that he was angel. A gothic one sure - but an angel none the less.

He could feel his breath catch as the stranger's eyes seemed to flit towards him their eyes making contact. Sasuke felt a nervous thrill shoot through him as the stranger eyes met his. His heart pounding in his chest sasuke wondered what the stranger was seeing. He knew that he didn't look bad as he had taken the time to dress up this morning and sasuke was suddenly glad he did. He too had on a pair of converse but they were blue to the strangers black and he was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans that were baggy yet clung to him at the waist that consisted of a black skull belt. his shirt, which had a high collar that covered most of his neck and consisted of the famous uchiha fan on the back, was loose fitting yet clung deliciously to his upper body emphasizing his chest and muscled but not too muscular arms. He too had on a pair of headphones but unlike the strangers they were on his ears, the ridiculous song Ino had put on his iPod still blasting through the speakers. He saw the strangers eyes flit across his body to his face and as their eyes met for the briefest of seconds' sasuke felt another thrill run through his body.

He knew from others descriptions of him and his own observations in the mirror that the stranger was seeing a pale face. Skin so ivory that it greatly contrasted with his tousled midnight dark hair that consisted of bangs on the sides that framed his face and spiked at the back naturally forming a sort of duck butt style or so others said. He had a pair of full lips that led to a well sculpted chin and nose giving him a strong sense of masculinity that was offset by a pair of obsidian eyes. So dark they could rival the night and resembled and endless pit that had many spellbound once they looked into his eyes. All in all sasuke knew he looked good if all the failed inconspicuous and appreciative looks people were throwing at him were anything to go by and if he got his way pretty soon the angel would be too.

Sasuke let his signature smirk grace his features as he raised a mocking eyebrow at the blonde angel in front of him. Sasuke couldn't help the chuckle that was drawn from his lips as the angel scowled at him beautifully giving him an 'I'm not interested look' that clearly didn't match the blush on his cheeks. So he was going to play hard to get huh sasuke thought as he watched the blonde turn away that cute flush still gracing whiskered cheeks. Without giving it a second thought Sasuke found himself standing up ready to make his way over there only to watch as he strangers mouth began to quirk up and his eyes that were beautiful before shone even brighter as a breathtaking smile overcame his bright features. Sasuke felt himself start to smile back, something he never thought he'd do, before realizing that the angels eyes weren't on him any longer but on someone else.

With a slightly dejected look he turned to look at what the blonde was seeing and his eyes narrowed instantly. Standing there was another teen except his hair was the color of a raging sunset. He was the image of punk rock sporting all black bondage pants with chains dangling on the side and black combat boots. They were accompanied by a black army jacket that slightly hid a form fitting mesh shirt. There were dark fingerless gloves on his hands that revealed blunt black painted nails.

His skin sasuke noticed was pale enough to match his and he had lips that were slightly fuller on the bottom and a stubborn set chin and nose. His eyes were startling cold sea foam green that were just as exotic as the blonde angels and were outlined by a thick set of black kohl giving the impression that he didn't sleep much. His eyes moving up sasuke noticed that he had no eyebrows but somehow the look seemed to become the strangers only serving to enhance his dark features while wild red hair fell around his face just as rebellious as the rest if him giving his feral look more fire.

It was the kanji that drew sasuke's eyes though. While all the rest of the punk screamed killer intent he had a love kanji on his forehead that seemed way out of place on someone so feral yet as sasuke looked closer he realize that it only added to the bad boy image instead of taking away from it as he would have thought. All in all this stranger was pretty good looking if not emo and sasuke wondered just how he knew the blonde.

Although the blonde was clad in black sasuke could tell he had a bright and bubbly personality while the teen walking past him screamed emo and death .Even his walk was pointed and had many people scrambling out of his way. Yet as his eyes landed on the blonde figure sasuke saw something close to warmth in the red heads his eyes and he immediately felt jealously boiling up in him. 'Maybe they're just friends he hoped.' But as he saw the grinning blonde come running towards the redhead whose face held a soft emotion he knew he was wrong- and it didn't take for sasuke to see the blonde throwing his arms around the red head only to give him a startling kiss to know that they were more than that.

Sasuke felt as if his heart was breaking as he watched the redhead loner and the blue eyed angel holding hands and the music playing in the background only seemed to intensify his heartache. He saw the blonde start talking animatedly to his boyfriend (a pang went through sasuke's chest) waving one of his hands wildly in the air to gesticulate his words while his other hand held tightly to the redheads who was smiling at him softly.

There were a myriad of emotions flickering across the blondes face love being the most prominent one and sasuke couldn't help but realize as he stared at the couple walking away that he'd never had a chance with the boy that he had just shared the small moment with. And he wandered if this was what it was like to fall in love then have your heart broken and it'd all happened in less than ten minutes. How much more unlucky could he be huh. With a soft yet sad smile gracing normally stoic features sasuke watched them walk away knowing that he'd probably never see the blonde angel again ;The only person who had ever managed to capture his heart while simultaneously breaking it at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Id like to thank everyone who took the time to read until the end of the story. Thank You ! ****Oh and please review id appreciate any sort of feedback as long as its to help me better my writing! Thank you lol :) **

******P.S. i want sure how to respond to annonomous reviewers so ill thank you here! Thank You!**


End file.
